


It's Morning... Now What?

by BluePower24



Series: Troubled Mind [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Lexa, F/F, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePower24/pseuds/BluePower24
Summary: Lexa woke up before Clarke, and now she doesn't know what to do. She starts to overthink it, but to her luck, Clarke is there to put a stop to her running thought.





	It's Morning... Now What?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments on the last part of this series!! You guys made me so happy :)  
> There is a note explaining some of what went down here at the end, but if you don't want to read it, Happy New Year :)

Lexa hadn't gone to many - well, any - sleepovers in her life. She knew the basics, though, gathered from her "research." Somebody spends the night at someone else's place, but they don't really sleep. They eat junk food, watch movies and talk about personal stuff. Maybe they would catch some sleep after 5 or 6 A.M.

That had been the easy part. Now, however, Lexa laid awake in Clarke's bed while the latter slept. It was 9 A.M. and Lexa couldn't sleep anymore, so she laid on her back, staring at the ceiling and wondering ‘...Now what?’

See, Lexa didn't know the code of conduct for when you woke up before the host at a sleepover. And Lexa never did anything without a plan. She never improvised, in fear of messing up.

She turned to the side to see Clarke, with her back turned to her. Should she wake her up? Clarke always knew what to do. She could ask her. But this was Clarke's place, and Lexa didn't want to be rude and disturb her.

She turned to the ceiling again. Not that she was bored. She could entertain herself with her thoughts for a while. But rather, her stomach had started to make a weird noise. She was hungry. Some breakfast would be nice, and her usually breakfast hours for weekends were around 9:30. Should she get up and get started with it? But this place was new to her, she didn't know where to find things. And would Clarke even approve of her sniffing around her kitchen? Eating her food? Besides, the noise could wake her up.

Slowly, Lexa sat on the bed, with her back against the headboard and hugging her knees, thinking. She remembered seeing a coffee shop across the streets. She could go there. But were they even open? What if Clarke woke up while she was gone? She didn't want her friend to think she left. She could leave a note, but, again, this wasn’t her place. Was it even worth it? She had never gone there. What if she didn't like the food there?

And then she remembered she hadn’t even brought money, so scratch that idea.

Lexa groaned quietly. One of her hands went to her head and gripped a fist full of her own hair. She was getting a headache along with stomachache. Just perfect.

She needed a plan. She needed to do something. She needed…

"Hey." A husky voice jolted her to attention. Lexa looked around and found Clarke looking up at her through barely open eyes. "What's gotten you so worked up in the morning?"

Lexa gave her a questioning look, and Clarke pointed to her hair and mouth. That was when Lexa noticed she was still gripping her head and biting her nails. Oh.

"I just..." Lexa looked away, slightly embarrassed, while her hands fell on her lap. "You were asleep, and I didn't know what to do."

"Oh." Clarke yawned and sat up next to Lexa, facing the wall. "Maybe we should have talked about that yesterday, hum?" She snickered.

"It would've been nice." Lexa smiled.

"Well..." Clarke was cut off by a loud, rumbling noise. She looked at her friend and Lexa blushed, looking away. "Someone's hungry." Clarke laughed.

"That was mainly the cause of my predicament." Lexa admitted. She hugged her knees close to her chest and hid her face between them.

"That's ok." Clarke laid a gentle hand on Lexa's back, almost beaming with pride when the girl didn't flinch away. "I don't have much food in the apartment, but you are free to look around. I can also cook something, or we could eat out. Which one do you prefer?"

Lexa raised her head and thought for a moment.

"You cook?"

"You sound surprised."

"I mean..." Lexa looked around the apartment.

It was a cheap flat, in need of work. Poorly decorated and practical. The kind of place were broke college students lived. It shouldn’t have surprised Lexa that much since… Well, Clarke fitted the profile. And people like that didn’t have chef cooking their meals, nor could they eat out every day.

"I guess I am...? I don't know."

"Would you like for me to prove it?"

Lexa looked at her friend and pondered the offer. Then, she smiled “If it’s not a bother.”

“Of course it’s not!” Clarke beamed and jumped out of bed, pacing towards the kitchen. “I’ll get things started here. Feel free to use the bathroom if you want.”

Lexa nodded, but she remained sited for a few more moments, watching as Clarke took things out of cupboards and turned on the stove. She moved fluidly on the kitchen, and Lexa felt a tinge of… something, making her heart beat just a little bit faster.

Finally, she decided to stand up and use the bathroom. There was only one problem though…

“Hum, Clarke?”

“Yeah?” The girl in question peeked her head from the kitchen.

Lexa stood in the middle of the hallway, fidgeting and looking at the floor.

“I forgot to bring my toothpaste.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have, in fact, participated in sleepovers and even hosted many of them. But still, this has been a struggle to me, especially when I was younger. This thought process can get a lot wilder in 0.5 seconds and it's very stressful, even when I'm trying to decide on the most trivial of things.  
> And about the toothpaste, It's a comfort thing to have familiar stuff away from home.  
> I don't know if you like these explanations at the end of the story, so sorry if you don't 😅 Anyways, let me know your opinions and Happy New Year!! May 2019 bring happiness and good things for all!


End file.
